Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/TTY Inc.
Presentation Day 1 Welcome all to TTY Inc.'s Presentation for the Holiday Showcase of 2014! before I go too crazy with the details of new games I'm working on (and loving!), let me show you guys the remake I'm making. It's a remake of One of my Two Favorite Sonic Games. It's one of my favorites because of the viriety of Characters and Stories. So a way of making this better than any other Remake, is that I'm adding a New Character, along with his/her own story. As I thought about it, I had my thoughts on Tikal, but then I decided: "Why not go with the Character from This Game that Everyone Loves?" In this, I mean Chaos. I'm trying to carefully craft his story together, without ruining the rest of the game. I hope Chaos is something we all will be exited for. I'm also adding at least two more levels, Desert Hills and a Train Railroad themed Level. That is all I have for this remake, so let's get on to newer and more exciting games! At the last showcase, I confirmed a game that continues on to the "dead" series everyone loves. Although, I did not have a name for it. Here it is: Isn't it lovely? The main character's name is Benjamin, and he must travel with his new friends to defeat Nevedix and Giyagis. Not much is known about this game yet, other than a little bit of the Story and the Items. It is planned to be on the Nintendo 53 with Updated graphics. There will also be new PK and PSI Powers and Abilities. Oh, Mario Party: Forever Fun. What a wonderful Mario Party Game you are! Everyone will love this game, just because you can disable/enable different game modes (like Bosses, Karts, etc.) Well, now I'm confirming you can turn Duel Minigames On and Off! Also, here are the rest of the boards, then I have a surprise in store. You guys ready? The game is set to release on January 13 on the North American Continent, January 10th in Japan, and will release on January 20th Everywhere Else! But even bigger news is the DLC Packs that is to come! The Two DLC Packs I'm confirming noew are the Zelda x Mario Party DLC Pack and the Kid Icarus x Mario Party DLC Pack! Each Pack will consist of 3 Characters, 2 Boards, 5 New Items, and 10 New Minigames! The fisrt pack will consist of Link, Zelda, and Hyrule. The second pack will consist of Pit, Viridi, and a board that contains the Skyworld and the Underworld. The rest of the DLC Information will have to wait for May & Augest. Also, if anyone wants to help come up with minigames, please see here. We are running low! Let's hit the racetrack with Mario Kart 53! I'm going to confirm 6 More Racers, and then confirm the rest of the track. Then, I have something special in store! Anyways, the characters are Dry Bones, Baby Daisy, Birdo, Cosmic Mario, Petey Piranha, and the long awaited R.O.B.! Now, here are all the Non-DLC Tracks in the game: You all ready for the surprise? There's a new item! A new item that's so amazing and so special, it's even better than MK8's Crazy Eight! It's the Special Diamond! What it does starts out where you customize your kart. When your customizing your kart, on the far right, you can select a Fist, a Shoe, or a Bubble. When you pick one and get a Special Diamond in the Race you can Special Attack/Get a Super Boost/Get Super Deffenses! Every character has their own unique ability that will take place when you get the Spacial Diamond. However, the Special Diamond is THE RAREST ITEM OF THEM ALL, AND IS TWICE AS RARE AS THE LUCKY 7/CRAZY 8!!!!!! This item will also not appear on Battle Mode. Thanx you all for looking at my Showcase so far! Vote on the poll bellow to vote on which of Today's Revealed Games/Topics where your favorite! To vote on how good my part of the showcase is so far, vote on the poll at the very bottom of the page. If you enjoyed it, vote a 10/10! If you didn't like it, well, then put it at a 1/10, I guess. What is your Favorite Part of Today's Showcase? Sonic Adventure: HD Redux Mother 4: The Alien Invasion/Earthbound 3: Return of Giygas Mario Party: Forever Fun Mario Kart 53 Day 2 Day 3 Sorry for not putting anything up yesterday, I had to go to the hospital to get some bloodwork done. Anyways, now I'm back, and it's time to reach for the stars! Speaking of which, I know the perfect way to start off today's part of the showcase. Time to pull out the New Mario Sub-Series + Game! Here it is: Super Mario Galaxy 3: Rosalina's Galaxy is the start of a New Sub-Series that stars Rosalina, and her new adventures through-out the cosmos. In the game, Bowser is at it again, and it's up to Mario to save the galaxy! But, after a furocious battle, Rosalina watches as Bowser turns Mario into a cosmetic form, and joins the Koopa Troops! Now, it's up to Rosalina to save the WHOLE ENTIER UNIVERSE! But that's not the only thing that makes it different from it's past two counterparts. Multiplayer's been fixed, to have up to four players, all playing as the color luma of thier choice. They can also now move around with the control stick, within a certain space of their moma. They still can't use power-ups on their own, or use Launch Stars, or defeat enemies. There is also a new Party Mode, that's small and simmilar to the Party Mode of Sonic and the Secret Rings . There will also be the returning elements, like the Galaxies, the Power Stars, Yoshi , Gravity, the Comet Observatory, and much, much more! This is set to be released on the Wii U sometime Next Year. I was planning on doing my new Zelda Game today, but the other one wasn't fully updated on Fantendo yet :( I'll start with the world: It's planned on being as big and open and connected as Twilight Princess , if not, more! It is set to have the Kakoriki Province, the Faron Province, the Floria Province, the Eldin Province, the Lanaryu Province, Frezartic Province, and many, many more! Items will consist of Slingshot, Bow & Arrow, Flame Sceptor, Bomb Bag, Farore's Cloak, and more. One last thing: Where you go chooses what happens. For example: If you complete the Eldin Province, then move on to the Faron Province, the area layout will change. There is set to be Eight Provinces at least. Now, let's ruin the night with everyone's least favorite gaming series: Now, before any hateful comments, let me explain it out. The game series is trying to be brought in a new direction. There will NOT be worlds, only levels, much like Sonic Adventure 1 & 2. That's where their similarities end. In every level, a certain amount of Dream Shards will be hidden, and you must find them as either Dream Boy 1 or 2, which will either open the passage to the End of the Level, or a Boss. Oh, and I forgot to mention Dream Boy's 2nd Dimensional Twin. HOWEVER, he's human! It would make the most sense if I explained Dream Boy's History. His Mom's a Yoshi and his Dad is a Human. The Dream Boy we know mostly takes qualities from his Mom (which is why he can't eat the same way as other Yoshis). However, in the 2nd Dimension, something happened to the Mom and Dad before Dream Boy was born, so he ended up getting a human mom. The Yoshi got upset, and turned evil, and found away into the Dream World! Then latter, she found our Dimension, and teamed-up with Mr. Nightmare! That's all I have to say for now. Vote on your favorite post from today in the poll bellow, and I'll see you all tomorrow! What was your Favorite Post from Today's Post? Super Mario Galaxy 3: Rosalina's Galaxy The Legend of Zelda: The Dark Curse Dream World 4: Rise of the Darkness Day 4 It's the next day, and I'm proud to say that we're going to bring out the best in our games today! So without further ado, let's stick it to win it! The first game we are going to talk about today is: I started working on this game back when I had only played Super Paper Mario, and Sticker Star was just coming out. Now, I've only played Super Paper Mario, and Sticker Star has came out! The only thing that's changed since then is that I watched a Let's Play on The Thousand-Year Door, and I've learned that Paper Mario was always meant to be an RPG Game, with Partners! While "sticking" to the same plot and idea I had before, the story is now also longer and more detailed, and has brought back Partners! The First Partner you get is Toad, and is the only partner that you actually get to play as in the overworld! The reason why is that he needs to heal Mario with a Vegetable from his Brutal Battle with Bowser. Although, you will get tons of Partners, old and new! Toad, Goombella, Boostun, and More! Although it has the classic Bowser Kidnapped Peach and Stole Something Plot, it is still trying to reach it's goal as being one of the best Paper Mario Games ever! Release Date is set to be Late 2015 or 2016. Kirby's Universe was announced during the Halloween Showcase, and is coming along great! In this game, a new villain named Doomerark has tooken over Dreamland, sending Kirby & Friends off into the high reaches of space. Now, they must travel from Galaxy to Galaxy to save their home! However, it's not the same gameplay as a Mario Galaxy Game. Instead, everWorld is a Galaxy, and every level is a different Planet! Wherefore, it will have the same gameplay as past Kirby Games. But, this is space, so there's got to be a gimmick, right? Right! Gravity will take it's toll, and will be in the form of the new copy ability: Gravity! More new copy abilities are bellow: There will be 5 Playable Characters (Not Including Multi-Colored Kirbies), those being Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Waddle Dee, and Rick! It will be coming out Mid-2015No Well, let's move on to the franchise that I'm most proudest of! The biggest and bestest gaming series I've made yet! Get ready for: It's a game set on another planet (Neonix), that's mixed with the Action of Midaevil Times and Technology of Today and the Future! Along time ago, the 7 Elemental Coins where intrusted with their 7 Holders. However, the holder of the Coin of Flames got made with power, and wanted to rule MORE than just his kingdom! He sided with Ice & Air, and went to war against Lightning, Nature, Mountains, and Water. It was a long and raging war, and no one seemed to be winning. But then, one day, the Holder of the Coin of Electricity was killed in the war by the Holder of the Coin of Flame via the trickery of the Coin of the Skies. After that, everything went downhill, and nothing could stop his rage. The war had been won, and The Holder of the Coin of Flames (Sedric) ruled all of the Planet Neonix! No one could change his heart. The two that had sided with him retreated to their small cities, with promises to obey and assist him in the future. You, however, are the planet's last hope! Before your character had been born, the Spirit of Electricity had been planted in you. YOU are destined to find and use the Coin of Electricity, and restore peace to all the land. 3 Friends and your old Teacher joins you in a quest to find the hidden Elemental Coins, decide your own path, and defeat the King, Sedric! This game will be coming out on the Wii U and Nintendo 53 in glorious 3D and HD in Late 2015. Let's face the fact: Super Smash Bros. Epic Battle used to be a messed up Smash Game. But even now as I try to fix it up, It doesn't seem to be going to well, even if there's 10 Players! So I thought to myself: "Can't I come up with something great to symbolize the Greatness of Nintendo?" So I said to myself: "Yes, but how can I do this without ruining/stealing from Super Smash Bros.?" Then, it hit me! So, I bring you: It's a great-big 3D Fighting Game! Doesn't sound much better or different from Smash Bros., doesn't it? Well, that's not all! Every character get's two things: a 30-Man Army and a base! The base depends on the Stage, and the Army depends on the Character. So, in every match, you're brought to a great, BIG, exploritve world to war it out in, as the character of your choice! Before it starts, you would take the Wii U Gamepad or the N53 Touch-Screen, and draw out where you want your troops to go, so they're following you instead of doing what the computer wants to do. The main goal is to take over the enemy base, with either a set or unlimited time! The base will always be at the other end of the world, so you have to venture and explore before you claim victory. Every character also has their own Movesets, Victory Flag, Victory Music, and Victory Dance. Here are the Characters I'll start you guys off with knowing: MarioSmashNoFire.png|Mario-Goomba Army PeachSmashNoBackGround.png|Peach-Toad Army Luigi SSB4.png|Luigi-Boo Army Yoshi-ssb444.png|Yoshi-Shy Guy Army 189px-Kamek-212x283.png|Kamek-Toady Army Dk.png|Donkey Kong-Tiki Goon Army Link costume 3 hw dlc by ladytuonela-d7tr7ol.png|Link-Skyloft Knight Army Zelda SSB5 Icon.png|Zelda-Hyrule Gaurd Army PitAnarchy.png|Pit-Centurion Army SamusAnarchy.png|Samus-Metroid Army Well, sadly, we're done once again! Stay tuned for more awesomeness tomorrow! vote in the poll bellow to vote on today's poll on what your favorite part of My Showcase is! (Well, from Today.) If you want, you can also vote on the poll at the bottom of the page to vote on how awesome this showcase is so far! And above all, vote on my poll of the month! Have a great day y'all! (I'm not in Texas right now!) What's the Best Part of Today's Showcase? Paper Mario: Crayon Creation Kirby's Universe Neonix: War of the Elements Nintendo War Day 5 Well, my friends, I'm proud to present Today's games in the Showcase! Since I just finished Rick Riordan's "The Blood of Olympus Book" last night (if you have not read it yet, go to your local Library/Book Store!), I'm deciding to make today be based off of Swordplay and Mideaviel Times, and whatnot. So, let's begin! This Zelda Game will take place right after the Dark Curse, and is set in a new timeline (if you don't collect all of the Shadow Crystals, you move on to this story). I will feature Link as a supposed hero, even though he wasn't able to fulfill his duty of Trapping Ganondorf and Demise for Eternity. However, when Hyrule gets set a flame, and Zelda get's kidnapped, Link tires to save the day, and meets the mysterious Shiek (In this Game, she is NOT Zelda). Other than that, not much is known about this game, other than the fact that it will be on the Nintendo DX. Kid Icarus: A New Legend is a game that's still quite a mystery. We're still trying to pull in a 3rd Villain, who I still do not know of. Like Uprising, there is set to be more than one plot: Medusa's Plot, Hades' Plot, and the New Villain's Plot. But, like I've said earlier tons and tons of times: Although I'm not trying to make it's gameplay too different from Uprising, I'm still trying to make it more like the original. It will be set in 3D with tons of weapons to cross-over and collect, but at the same time, like the original, each location has 3 Normal Levels and a Dungeon. You can also level up, find hot springs, and even find banks and training trials. Of course, there will still be the tons of witty humor taking place through-out the levels. Although I was trying to stick to a Swordplay-Theme, I couldn't help but want to confirm this game today. The game that was created to make the biggest and bestest creating game ever! For the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, I bring you: The world of Minecraft is know on the 2 Newest Nintendo Consoles! On the Wii U Edition, 1P can and will, with the tap of a Button, switch between Survival and Creative, and can Play with up to Four Other Friends at home, and up to 25 People Online! There will be tons of codes which will unlock skins, and tons of seeds for new worlds to be automatically generated! And there are also new items that are not on other versions! If you get Milk and Ice/Snow, you can get Vanilla Ice Cream! If you get Milk, Cocoa Beans, and Ice/Snow, you get Chocolate Ice Cream! There are also berries, which you can also add in to the Ice Cream Recipe to get Mixed Berry Ice Cream! There are also horses! All of those items are also on the 3DS Version. You can play locally with 3 Other People (4 in Total), and World Wide with 5 Other People (6 in Total). However, the Seeds and Codes are Different through-out the Versions. But, you can switch your worlds between the Wii U and 3DS Version! That way, even MORE fun is generated! Using the Wii U Connection on the 3DS can also have you join Worlds on the Wii U Version with Friends at home for MORE than 5 Players! With the 3DS, you can have 7 People (at home) playing on the same world at once! (1 Wii U Gamepad, 4 Wii Remote Controllers, 2 3DSs.) It will also take the advantage of the Touch Screens. You all should've known something like this would've happened sometime today. Yep, that's right. Although I do not currently have a logo for this, I'm making Lego Heroes of Olympus! It's the first ever Lego Game to be based off of the books instead of the movies! Although, currently I do not have much info on how the game's going to turn out. Well, that's all for today! Make sure to vote on what's your favorite post from today, your how much you like my part in the showcase, and my poll of the month! Tomorrow, I will show you guys my Mario Anniversary Game! See ya! What's the Best Game I Confirmed/Posted Info On Today? The Legend of Zelda: Reign of the Shadow Kings Kid Icarus: A New Legend Minecraft Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Edition Lego Heroes of Olympus Day 6 Hello peoples! Wazzup? It's Flameguy, and I'm back with a promise to keep! Next year will be the 34th Anniversary of our favorite Red-Caped Italian Plumber, Mario! So, to celebrate, I'm deciding to make: It will answer the question I've had since my youth: "How did he get from New York to the Mushroom Kingdom?" The Super Mario Bros. Super Show was NOT a good enough answer for me. Mario and Luigi are in their first ever adventure, and must save the Mushroom Kingdom AND our world! You'll be able to play as Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, and Purple Toad! Another funny thing is that at this time, everyone's least favorite treasure hunter, Gasparo, is having his first adventure too! So, just to include him and Yoshi, every Three Worlds will have a 1-Player Only Gasparo Level! Sadly, this is the only way to include Yoshi, without messing up Super Mario World. This game will be coming in Summer 2015 for the Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo 53, and Nintendo DX. Donkey Kong Country: Cosmic Reality is going to take place after King K. Rool was locked up in Donkey Kong 64, and he's now been saved, and is at it again! This time, the Kremlings and the Alorns are working together to steal the Kong's bananas, and power up the Alorn's Mother Ship, so they can take over the world! Now, it's up to Donkey Kong and friends to save their bananas, the island, and THE WORLD! DK's Monkey Buddies this time are Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Cranky Kong, and Kiddy Kong (Called Baby Kong in PAL Regions). There will also be multiple worlds, here are a few: Another new element that's added to the gameplay is the Gravity Cherry. You can use your touch screen to switch gravity to Up, Down, Left, Right, or even to make it Water-Like Substance! However, after switching gravity 6 Times, use it a 7th Time, and Gravity will go back to normal. This game is for the Nintendo 53, and is coming out in 2015. Pokemon Sparkle Version is a Pokemon Wii U Game that's coming along slowly, but surely. I've made two new types: Robotic and Special. It's hard for me to come up with Pokemon, so I thought: "Why not ask others to help me out with the PokeDex?" And so, fellow Fantendonians, I've asked for help with the PokeDex! As of right now, here are all the people who have suggested Pokemon, along with which Pokemon they Suggested: Although it's too late to get recognition on the showcase, it isn't too late to suggest Pokemon! You'll get all the credit on the Article! Just see here or here to sign up a Pokemon! I'll find a place for it on the PokeDex, do not worry! Anyways, I'm also going to confirm that Ash Ketchum is going to have his own set of adventures in the Mojo Region, coming out shortly after the game's release which will be in either late 2015 or 2016. This Sonic Game's Story is Based on Sonic Generations, and the Gameplay is based on Sonic Adventure and Sonic Boom. There will be multiple Playable Characters, like Sonic, Tails, Amy, even Shadow and the Werehog! Don't worry, he'll act the same as all the others, but with extra abilities no character has! In fact, ALL of the characters are like that! Tails' is flying and Dummy Bombs, Amy's is her Hammer and Triple Jump and Pink Ledges/Balance Beams, Knuckles' is Gliding and Climbing up walls, etc. In the story, Eggman has sided up with Nicco, who happens to have mastered time travel, but needs the Doc's help to take over! As they work together, side by side, they end up sending the others through time, wherefore messing it up. Along the way, Sonic meets his long-lost hero, the one that protected him and his island when he was young. His name is Spike, Spike the Porcupine. He taught Sonic everything he knows. Eggman and Nicco end up perfecting their plan of creating the Time Beast, and have plans of RULING ALL OF TIME AND SPACE, MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Will Sonic & Friends be able to stop them in time? This game will be in honor of Sonic's 24th Anniversary, and will be coming out Summer of 2015. Now, last but not least: Sonic Time will be getting it's own TV Series, taking place right after Sonic Time! It will show adventures Sonic has all through-out time, and Nicco has a plan to get rid of Sonic so that he can try his plot again, this time with a promised success! It will be coming out not to long after Sonic Time, probably on Saturdays. Well, as the end of every Old Lonny Tunes Cartoons always say: "That's all, Folks!" Make sure to vote on what your favorite thing from today was, and enjoy the rest of your Saturday! I wont be posting anything tomorrow, thanks to it being a religious day for me, and also a family day, so I'll post my finale of Monday! See ya! Flameguy out! What's the Best Part of Today's Showcase? Super Mario Bros.: Before the Levels Donkey Kong Country: Cosmic Reality Pokemon Sparkle Version Sonic Time Sonic Time: Adventures through-out the Universe Day 7 Day 8 How Awesome is my Showcase Poll How Awesome is my Showcase So Far? 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 Meh. Go vote on the Poll of the Month! Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Category:Presentations